The present invention relates to a lens holding structure for a camera.
Conventionally, a lens used in a camera has a circular shape. This circular lens is inserted into a circular opening of a lens holding sleeve, and held in place by a pressing member. Alternatively, the lens may be caulked to the lens holding sleeve. However, this structure causes the diameter of the lens holding sleeve to be larger than the maximum diameter of the lens. Accordingly, it is difficult to reduce the size of the lens holding structure and therefore, the camera itself.